Oportunidades
by annamanson
Summary: Um dia comum pode acabar bem diferente do seu habitual. Femslash Danneel Harris/Katie Cassidy


Nota: A série Supernatural não me pertence e sim ao Eric Kripke e a CW. O conteúdo da história é completamente ficcional. Os atores citados também não tem nada a ver com o conteúdo e não estão cientes sobre.

Gênero: Yuri, Lime.

Avisos: Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo.

Pairing: Danneel Harris/Katie Cassidy.

* * *

**Oportunidades**

**Por Anna Manson**

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Terceira temporada. Mais um longo dia de gravações. Danneel foi buscar Jensen no set de filmagens. Havia pouco mais de um ano que estavam namorando e ela fazia isto com certa freqüência. Naquele dia, ela chegou um pouco mais cedo e ficou assistindo ao final das gravações. Neste episódio em especial, estava Katie Cassidy, que interpretava Ruby.

Danneel analisou aquela loira de cima abaixo e sentiu um pouco de ciúme ao ver o entrosamento dela com seu namorado. Mas logo aquele ciúme se transformou em interesse. O modo de falar, a forma como atuava, ria e interagia, eram cativantes. Aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso, aquela boca tão linda e desenhada... Aquele corpo tão lindo... Não era novidade que a ruiva sentia atração por outras mulheres, mas desde que começara a namorar Jensen, este sentimento estava adormecido – ou aprisionado. Aquele loiro tinha o poder de hipnotizar qualquer um. Quem é que não perdia sua razão pelo simples fato de ele estar por perto?!

Ela sentiu seu corpo esquentar e esfriar ao mesmo tempo. Um arrepio surgiu em sua espinha assim que a linda loira olhou para ela. Aquela sensação de borboletas no estômago a estava atingindo em cheio. Não conseguia parar de pensar no quão errado e excitante era sentir aquela atração por alguém que trabalhava com Jensen.

Perdida em seus devaneios, levou um susto quando seu namorado chegou abraçando-a.

- Jen! Que susto... – Danneel disse sem graça e cumprimentou-o com um selinho.

- Assustou, foi? – Jensen deu risada e apertou-a em seus braços. Enquanto isto, seu amigo e co-protagonista da série se aproximou.

- Oi Dan! Como você está? – Disse Jared dando um beijo em seu rosto em seguida.

- Estou bem Jay! E você? – Diz Danneel, tentando voltar ao normal.

- Estou ótimo! – Respondeu o moreno sorrindo todo covinhas enquanto viu Katie se aproximando e continuou – Hey Danneel, essa é a Katie. Katie Cassidy.

- Olá Katie! Muito prazer! – Disse a ruiva com entusiasmo e corando.

- Olá Danneel! O prazer é _todo_ meu! – Respondeu Katie sorrindo e dando um aperto de mão, enquanto olhava profundamente em seus olhos.

Fez-se silêncio no local, e elas trocaram sorrisos uma com a outra. Chegou um dos assistentes do show, dizendo que Singer estava chamando Jared e Jensen para conversarem em sua sala.

- Amor, eu tenho que ir ver o que o Singer quer... Não quer ir para o meu trailer esperar? Não sei quanto tempo pode demorar... Se a Katie não tiver nenhum compromisso e quiser fazer companhia pra você... Tem alguns petiscos e bebidas lá. Podem pedir pra produção qualquer coisa que precisarem também... Ou se quiser, pode me esperar em casa mesmo...

- Tudo bem, Jen. Não se preocupe. – A ruiva virou para Katie e perguntou – Você tem algum compromisso? Gostaria de ir sentir um pouco de tédio no trailer comigo? – Completou sorrindo.

- Não tenho não, Danneel. Seria ótimo passar um pouco de tédio com você! – Ela respondeu divertida e ao mesmo tempo, com um olhar intenso sobre a ruiva que fez com que ela estremecesse.

- Ótimo! Vamos então, Jen? – Disse Jared um pouco impaciente.

- Ok... Até já meninas... Não aprontem! – Disse o loiro dando uma piscadela para elas.

Elas riram um pouco e observaram os dois se afastarem. Ficaram um tempo encarando o local onde ambos desapareceram de suas vistas, e então Katie disse:

- Então, vamos?

- Ah, claro!

Caminharam até o trailer de Ackles e entraram. Depois de um bom tempo em um silencio constrangedor, Danneel levantou-se procurando algo alcoólico para beber. Estava precisando. Ela não era do tipo tímida. Muito menos, do tipo quieta. Mas de alguma forma, ela se sentia embaraçada com a presença daquela loira e não conseguia pensar em nada que rendesse algum assunto. Na verdade, ela só conseguia pensar em beijar aqueles lindos lábios e explorar aquela pele que parecia tão sedosa, com suas mãos.

- Será possível que não há nada com álcool nesse trailer para beber?! – Falou baixo, com um pouco de nervosismo em sua voz.

- Humn, acho que não tem... – Disse Katie se aproximando perigosamente da ruiva.

Ela ficou sem graça e sentiu-se encurralada. Não sabia como agir.

- Você parece um pouco tensa... Acho que seria legal nos conhecermos, não acha? Quebraria um pouco esse gelo todo... – Disse a loira chegando bem perto, a centímetros de distância do rosto de Danneel, e quase colada ao seu corpo. A ruiva podia sentir sua respiração quente, aquela tensão entre elas...

- Eh... – A ruiva ia falar, mas não conseguiu raciocinar. A proximidade entre elas estava tirando sua razão e o resto de sanidade. Só conseguiu ficar estática esperando pelo próximo passo daquela loira.

Katie olhava Danneel com olhos cheios de desejo e assim que viu o nervosismo por parte da ruiva, deu um sorriso malicioso e colou seu corpo junto ao dela. Chegou perto de seu ouvido, encostando seus rostos e perguntou:

- Então, Dan... Você quer me conhecer melhor? – A loira disse enquanto passou sua mão direita pelo seio esquerdo da ruiva e deu uma leve apertada. Depois desceu sua mão pelo seu abdômen, barriga e parando sobre seu quadril.

A resposta de Danneel saiu em forma de gemido e arrancou outro sorriso de Katie, que mordeu o lóbulo da orelha da outra. Aquilo era totalmente errado e Jensen não merecia ser traído... Mas assim que pensou que conseguiria resistir, a loira levou seu rosto de encontro ao de Danneel lentamente, de forma sensual e tentadora. Sentindo o cheiro de sua pele, como se ela exalasse algum cheiro especial que a embriagava e atiçava. A ruiva se arrepiou e logo Cassidy passou seus lábios pelos de Harris, apenas provocando. Deu uma mordida no lábio inferior da ruiva, para então dar inicio ao beijo.

O beijo foi intenso e cheio de urgência desde o início. Katie puxou os cabelos da ruiva com sua mão direita, e com a mão esquerda, apertou com força sua bunda, fazendo com que ela colasse mais ainda em seu corpo, o que a fez soltar um gemido em sua boca. Ambas exploravam o corpo uma da outra com as mãos. A loira pegava nos seios de Danneel e fazia uma massagem completamente erótica, que estava deixando a ruiva totalmente fora de si. Katie foi descendo sua mão até chegar em sua vagina, e a apertou. Harris estava completamente molhada. Não sabia como poderia disfarçar aquilo depois. Tinha medo de que seu líquido transpassasse pelo grosso tecido jeans. Cassidy não estava diferente, mas não iria parar a brincadeira.

Sabiam que Jensen poderia voltar a qualquer instante, então trancaram o trailer e foram em direção ao sofá. A loira começou a tirar sua roupa enquanto a ruiva assistia a aquele show, sentada. Com a mão sobre sua calça, acariciando-se perante aquela visão. Mordia o lábio inferior, enquanto via Cassidy livrar-se de sua blusa e acariciar lentamente seus seios de forma totalmente insinuante. Depois, sem desencostar a mão de sua própria pele, foi até seu jeans, virou-se de costas, abaixou-o e foi levantando-se lentamente. Danneel quase teve um infarto pela visão maravilhosa que teve. Abriu seu zíper e desabotoou sua calça, colocando sua mão por dentro, sobre a calcinha. Podia sentir que sua excitação já havia transpassado pela calcinha e molhava tudo na região. Massageava-se enquanto via a loira rebolando de uma forma alucinante. A ruiva quase enfartou pela segunda vez. Katie virou-se para ela, voltando a massagear seus seios com uma das mãos, e com a outra, se tocava na frente de Danneel. Ela poderia gozar só olhando aquilo. Mas não podia ser assim, tão cru, poderia?

Harris puxou a loira pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo desesperado e cheio de urgência. Tirou suas roupas e jogou a loira no sofá. Sentou-se de frente para ela, sobre seu colo e a beijou novamente. Desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço de Cassidy, arrancando gemidos. Saiu de seu colo e trilhou um caminho de beijos e chupões até seus seios. Enquanto acariciava um, sugava o outro. Foi descendo até chegar em sua virilha e lançou um olhar pecaminoso para a loira. Ajoelhou-se em sua frente, abriu suas pernas e passou seus dedos sobre aquela região molhada, levando o liquido na ponta de seus dedos, arrancando um gemido sufocado de Katie. Ela olhou nos olhos dela e chupou seus dedos, como se contivessem o chocolate mais delicioso do universo. Deu um sorriso e abaixou sua cabeça até chegar a seu interesse. Com as mãos, ela abriu passagem para que sua língua pudesse explorar aquela área tão deliciosa, e começou a chupar, beijar e movimentar sua língua de forma intensa. A loira se contorcia de prazer. No fundo, ela sabia que não se decepcionaria com aquela ruiva.

De repente, Harris introduziu metade de um dedo em sua vagina e em resposta teve um gemido estrangulado. Logo o retirou e colocou dois, passando um pouco da metade. Ela não precisava introduzir os dedos inteiros, bastava encontrar o ponto G da loira. Ela chupava enquanto metia seus dedos de forma alucinantes. Ouviu um gemido mais forte vindo da outra, percebeu então, que encontrou o ponto tão especial. Dedicou-se a sempre acariciar ele e não demorou muito para que a loira gozasse em sua mão. A ruiva sentiu seus dedos serem pressionados pela cavidade da loira e ela fechava suas pernas em sinal para que ela saísse de lá. Deu risada e retirou seus dedos de dentro dela.

Sentou ao seu lado e esperou que a outra se recuperasse do orgasmo. Deram um beijo mais calmo e então Danneel começou a se tocar olhando para Katie. Ela não queria que a outra fizesse nada. Ela gostava de dar prazer e naquele momento, olhar para ela era tudo o que precisava. Cassidy pegou a mão de Harris e fez com que ela se sentasse em seu colo, de costas para ela. Enquanto ela beijava e mordiscava seu pescoço e suas costas, percorria com suas mãos aquele corpo escultural. Acariciou seus seios com uma de suas mãos e com a outra desceu até sua vagina. Danneel gemeu ao sentir aquele contato e jogou sua cabeça para trás, completamente entregue. Katie foi com seus dedos mais a fundo, e depois tirou-os, trazendo uma boa quantidade de lubrificação, que era tudo o que necessitaria naquela hora. Começou a estimular seu clitóris, com massagens ora circulares, ora retas. Ora lento, ora rápido. Ora apertando e pressionando, ora bem de leve. Aquilo estava deixando Danneel maluca. De repente, Katie fez com que a ruiva escorregasse para o sofá e ficou por cima dela. Deu um beijo intenso, porem, sem desespero algum. Após interromper o beijo, ela levantou uma das pernas de Danneel e introduziu dois dedos em sua vagina. Com a outra mão, ela pressionava seu quadril para baixo, enquanto usava apenas seu polegar para estimular seu clitóris. Não sabia como era possível, mas aquilo estava levando a ruiva à loucura. Ela mordia seu lábio inferior para conter seus gemidos alucinados, tinha vontade de gritar, de tanto prazer que estava sentindo. Não demorou muito para que ela gozasse demoradamente.

Depois de todo este êxtase, elas olhavam-se de forma cumplice. Sabiam que aquilo tudo era muito errado. Katie não ligava tanto, pois estava solteira. Mas Danneel namorava, e não era com qualquer um. Ambas sabiam que não queriam que aquilo acabasse... E talvez não precisasse acabar... Só precisavam de mais oportunidades como aquela. E com certeza, a ruiva e ela dariam um jeito para que aquilo se repetisse muitas vezes mais.


End file.
